


Feline Grace

by overthebifrost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Levi being adorable, M/M, cat eruri, eruri - Freeform, erwin being adorable, there's a talking bird for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthebifrost/pseuds/overthebifrost
Summary: "Meeoow! Ree-aaoow!" Levi cried, frustrated. His scratching was barely making a mark. What did he have to do? He was using the full force of his claws, nothing should be able to withstand such a deadly attack.





	

Everything seemed so much louder than it usually did. Levi was suddenly aware of a thousand different sounds dancing in the air: the distant trickle of water, leaves rustling on a tree, the creaking of an old wooden building as a breeze sweeps through its decaying walls. Most deafening of all was the incessant high-pitched twittering of an annoying bird. Levi felt unduly irritated by it, and had the overwhelming urge to kill the stupid thing. The thought of catching it excited him, as did the prospect of presenting it as a gift to Erwin. Levi felt absolutely positive that Erwin would love a dead bird.

No, that wasn't right. Levi blinked several times in an attempt to clear his blurry eyesight. Long strands of grass crept up around his face, tickling at his nose and ears. Strange how long the grass seemed when you were lying in it. Why was he lying on the floor, anyway?

The bird swooped low over his head, and even though his body felt sluggish and weak, Levi snapped at it in an attempt to tear it from the sky with his mouth. He missed. The bird landed on a branch and stared at him smugly.

   "You're too slow," it chirped. Levi glared at it.

Struggling to his feet, Levi felt conscious of the weakness in his legs as they wobbled beneath him. He had no idea why he was asleep outside, nor how long he'd been there, he wondered if he'd been knocked out by a titan. He tried to take in his surroundings, turning his head left and right, attempting to discern where he was, or to jog some memory of how he came to be here. He definitely wasn't outside the Walls, that was certain; he could see smoking chimneys and the bell tower at the center of Trost District far in the distance.

Scanning his more immediate surroundings, he determined that he was in the training field behind the Survey Corps building. The damp on the ground indicated it was still early in the morning, and he recalled getting up before dawn so he could train in the relative peace and quiet before all the bratty recruits woke up and swarmed over the grounds.

 _This is fine_ , he thought. _I must have fallen and hit my head while training_.

Levi sat down as he studied the rest of the landscape, lifting his left paw to his mouth and licking it zealously.

He stopped immediately, staring wide-eyed at his little paw which he held in front of his face, then slowly lowered his head to gaze down at the rest of his body.

_What the fuck?_

Standing up, he caught sight of something black creeping behind him, he turned fast. Shit, it was chasing him! He ran in circles, and although he was running as fast as he could, his target remained just out of reach. Without thinking, he sprung to trap his pursuer, landing face first in the dirt, but with victory in his paw. Exhaling through his nose he looked upon his prey with satisfaction. What had he caught? He tried to tug it, only for a wave of pain to shoot through his body.

   "What is this?" He said out loud.

   "That's your tail, imbecile." The bird twittered again, mocking him. Levi studied himself once more, he did indeed have a tail.

   "What the fuck is going on?" He said to himself, ignoring the bird.

   "You're a cat. You weren't a cat before." The bird said. Levi glared at the bird once again whilst it chirped happily.

He must be dreaming. He'll wake up any minute now in a hospital bed with a gushing head wound and amnesia. Great, that was all he needed, forced into retirement by a stupid training accident. He'd rather be eaten by a titan.

Levi sat again, lifting his paw to his mouth and coating it with saliva, then wiping it behind his ears. _Fucking disgusting_ , he thought to himself, but continued to do it several more times, anyway. He felt really filthy from sleeping outside. There was probably insects and shit crawling all over him.

After a few minutes of grooming and bathing, Levi thought it was best to find Erwin. Standing up, he stretched languidly before setting off towards the Survey Corps building. The bird chirped from behind him. Should he take Erwin a gift? He didn't really feel up to climbing any trees, and he certainly didn't want to be humiliated by that shitty bird anymore.

   "Good luck opening the door," whistled the bird. Levi glared at it again, trying to stifle the temptation to sink his claws and teeth into it.

He managed to restrain himself, however, and it wasn't long before he reached the back of the building where the stables and training equipment was located. The building was still steeped in silence, and even Levi's sensitive feline hearing was unable to detect even the creak of a floorboard. He stared upwards, looking directly at the window on the third floor, fourth from the left.

 _Erwin's office_.

Upon approaching the backdoor he realized that the bird had been right, how was he going to open this thing? He tried giving it a shove with his snout but it wouldn't budge, which left him with just one option if he wanted to enter the building. Unsheathing his claws, Levi set to work trying to scratch his way in.

 _This shouldn't take long_ , he thought. _If I keep scratching like this I'll be able to make a hole in the door so I can fit through it_.

 **Scratch scratch scratch**  
**Scratch scratch scratch scratch** -

   "Meeoow! Ree-aaoow!" Levi cried, frustrated. His scratching was barely making a mark. What did he have to do? He was using the full force of his claws, nothing should be able to withstand such a deadly attack. He stood back to inspect the building once again, eyes roaming up and down, searching for an opening. _There's one_ , he thought, eyes settling on an open window near the other end of the building.

He slinked his way towards the window, lifting his head to gaze at the ledge beneath it. The jump looked easy enough, he'd just have to make sure to sink his claws into the wooden frame, then he'd be able to drag himself up the rest of the way up. He took a moment to prepare himself, wiggling his backside to and fro, and then he leapt.

Gracefully, beautifully, gliding through the air...

**SKKRRR-CCHHHHH**

The sound of his claws sinking into wood whilst his back paws ran up the stone wall underneath the ledge was like fingernails down a chalkboard.

_Almost...got...it..._

He wrenched himself up and stood successfully on the window ledge, all claws in tact. He took a moment to lick the dried paint from his paw before ducking his head and squeezing through the small opening in the window.

He was in someone's sleeping quarters. He could see the slow rise and fall of steady breathing from underneath the sheets on the bed. Levi felt an overwhelming temptation to walk on top of this warm, moving lump, but he had to get to Erwin. Erwin would take care of him.

Levi crossed the room without a sound, making for the door which, thankfully, stood ajar. On his way, something to his right startled him, he jumped, a low hiss emanating from his throat and the fur on his tail standing up. It took him a moment longer than he'd like to admit before he realized that he was looking at his own reflection in a mirror.

What an odd sight to behold. He was a small black cat with lidded grey eyes and a bored, slightly grumpy, expression. His ears were overly large, and around his neck he wore a miniature white cravat. He didn't look bad at all, he thought. He was smaller than the average sized cat, but he was pretty fucking cute. He twisted himself around, taking in every part of his new body, and especially enjoying the sight of the tip of his tail which he slowly fluttered from side to side.

He had no idea how long he'd been gazing at himself when he was suddenly roused from his reverie by the sleeper in the bed, who began snoring so loudly that it made Levi want to leap on his face and claw at him relentlessly. Instead, he silently trotted out of the room.

Levi looked up and down the long hall, trying to work out exactly where he was. Well, he was still on the ground floor, so he would need to make his way upstairs to get to Erwin's office. Levi was sure Erwin would be in there; he barely left his office when he was planning for an expedition, he just felt uncertain as to whether or not he'd be awake. Erwin slept sporadically, and there was no guarantee that he'd be up this early.

Levi crept along the quiet halls and up two flights of stairs without seeing a single person.

 _Lazy shits, all of them_.  
  
When he saw Erwin's office door he galloped the rest of the way, feeling an excited pattering in his chest.

   "Oi, Erwin!" He shouted, and immediately regretted it because he'd probably wake everyone up and would have to explain to them why he was suddenly a cat. Come to think of it, how was he even going to explain it to Erwin? Won't he just freak out? No, Erwin would help him. Levi trusted him. Erwin would have all the answers.

Levi sat outside his office door, listening intently, hoping he'd hear Erwin moving around his office. There was nothing. Absolute silence.

 _Well_ , he thought. _Let's try scratching a hole again. There's no reason why it shouldn't work this time_.

 **Scratch scratch scratch**  
**Scratch scratch** -

Footsteps. He could hear the distinct and familiar sound of Erwin's heavy, confident tread coming towards the door. Oh, and he could smell his beautiful scent, how was that even possible?

 _Cat senses are amazing_.

Levi arranged his neat little body carefully. Sitting prim and proper, both front paws together and his back feet on either side of them. He gazed upwards as he heard the key turning in the lock. The door swung up and there stood Erwin, looking more like a giant to Levi than he usually did. He leaned against the door frame, peering up and down the hall.

   "Hello?" Erwin called, his voice thick as if he'd just woken up, although he was fully dressed in his uniform. He didn't spot Levi sitting in front of him, his eyes were searching the hall for a person. A person who had been scratching at his door.

 _Really, Erwin?_

Levi was about to cough to get his attention when the thought occurred to him that Erwin might just shoo him away, believing that he was just a dumb cat that had snuck into the building looking for food and a warm place to sleep. Instead, Levi speedily galloped into Erwin's office without him even noticing.

Erwin stood at the door for a few more moments while Levi, behind him, sprung onto his desk in one fantastic leap, and once again carefully arranged himself to look as neat and alluring as possible.

Shutting the door with a slight shrug of his shoulders, Erwin turned back into the room. He'd taken two strides back towards his desk before his eyes settled on Levi, sitting perfectly motionless with his head slightly tilted and wide eyes gazing at his Commander innocently.

   "So you were the one making all that noise," said Erwin, wrapping his big hand around Levi's tiny cat body and lifting him from the desk, then cuddling him up against his broad, warm chest.

 _Wait...stop...what is happening_ , thought Levi.  
  
Erwin's hands were now scratching him tenderly behind the ears as he nuzzled his face into Levi's soft fur.

**Purr purr purr**

   "Go on, back out you go." Erwin started toward the door again before coming to a halt, his eyes suddenly drawn to the little cravat around Levi's neck, as well as the cat's distinctive eyes. He stared at him with some interest for a moment, brows drawn together. He placed Levi on his chair, crouching down in front to get a better look at him.

   "Erwin," said Levi, breaking the silence. Erwin's jaw dropped, his face, usually so placid and emotionless, was now full of surprise. Levi sat silently and unmoving, staring at Erwin who was gazing right back at him, as if unsure whether or not he'd actually just heard a cat speak with Levi's voice.

Erwin rubbed his hand over his stubbly chin, contemplating Levi carefully. Ordinarily Levi would have been embarrassed at being under such scrutiny, but there was something about being a cat that made him feel an extra sort of confidence about his physical appearance.

   "Le...Levi," said Erwin finally, his hand reaching out to touch him. Levi raised himself on his back legs and grabbed at his large hand with both of his front paws, sinking his claws into his skin gently enough to hold him still. "Levi, what happened to you?" Erwin said, trying to extricate himself for Levi's grip but giving up as he flexed his claws in warning.

   "I woke up like this," Levi answered, releasing Erwin's hand. He then sat himself down and began to lick his paws. Erwin's hand remained hovering near Levi's face, so he licked that too. Erwin just stared dumbly as Levi bathed his hand before the realization of how ridiculous it was must have hit him and he drew it away carefully.

   "I see." He said, watching as the cat continued grooming itself. "Has this happened to anyone else?"

Levi raised his eyes languidly, "dunno."

Erwin stood up, smoothing his fingers through his blond hair and gazing thoughtfully out of the window. Levi leapt from the chair onto the window ledge, finding a particularly nice spot in the center where the sun was beaming through.

**Purr purr purr**

Erwin looked at him fondly, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

   "Why am I a cat, Erwin?" Levi asked suddenly.

   "I'm...not sure. But we'll fix this, I promise." Erwin's voice was serious but Levi could see the laughter in his face as they gazed at each other. His amusement at the situation became even more apparent as Levi tried rolling his eyes, which admittedly must have looked hilarious. Erwin's lips twitched in the struggle to keep himself from laughing.

He stood deep in thought for a few more minutes before looking back down at Levi, who was struggling to keep himself awake. Erwin smiled, reaching out his hand and stroking one long finger over the top of Levi's head.

**Purr purr purr**

   "I'll be back in a few minutes, I have an idea why this happened," he said, before turning and marching out of the room. Levi listened as his footsteps faded into the distance. He was too tired to really care about why he was a cat, but it worried him that Erwin wouldn't let him go on the next expedition just because of this. I mean, why shouldn't he go? He was a cat, not a mouse. He could still fight for humanity.

Levi must have dozed off as he sprawled in the beam of warm, bright sunlight. He'd rolled over onto his side, resting his head against the wall. He didn't hear Erwin's heavy footsteps or the door opening, so it was a complete surprise to him when he heard his deep voice from close beside him.

   "Well, I really didn't need this," groaned Erwin. Levi lazily opened his eyes, looking around for him. His eyes roamed the room before falling on a fluffy white cat with beautiful shining blue eyes. It had patches of blond-brown fur on it's side and tail, and two further patches above each eye which looked like thick eyebrows, and a tiny bolo tie around it's neck. It was unmistakably Erwin, and he seemed agitated beyond belief.

   "So, you're a cat now, too." Levi said, sitting up and looking him over. He was a much bigger than Levi, of course.

   "Yes, and Hange is one too. They say it'll wear off by the morning and not to worry, then they ran up a tree before I could ask any further questions." Erwin said, springing up onto the window ledge with Levi. "How am I suppose to prepare for the expedition when I can't even hold a pen?" He sighed, laying down and tucking his front paws underneath himself.

Levi slinked towards Erwin, gently placing a front paw on his back and licking his neck and throat.

   "That feels good." Erwin's eyes closed as Levi continued to groom him gently, licking behind his silky ears, scratching and massaging with his rough tongue.

**Purr purr purr**

**Purr purr purr**

   "You're purring," said Levi, stopping to gaze at Erwin.

   "So are you."

**Purr purr purr**

Levi pressed his body into Erwin's, finding a soft space near the side of his belly. Erwin relaxed himself, stretching his legs out in front of him while they both dozed lazily, basking in the warm sunshine.

**Purr purr purr**

**Author's Note:**

> *chuckles nervously and backs away*


End file.
